


The Rebuild

by slimberry



Series: Danganronpa [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aftermath of Towa City, Bath Sex, F/M, Fingering, Gentle Sex, Longing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 11:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimberry/pseuds/slimberry
Summary: Seeing dead bodies stacked up on top of each other near the exit wasn't a pleasant thing to see, smell, or clean up-but you did it anyways. Coming to the hotel you and Hinata called your temporary home, he asks you to take a bath to cool off. He helps you release the stress from the day's events.





	The Rebuild

If anyone told you the world would go back to the way it was before the Tragedy, you'd laugh in their face. But, it did, and you couldn't be more relieved to see the rebuild going smoothly. All the buildings were being redone, the deceased were being cleaned up and properly buried, and the hopes and spirits of the people were skyrocketing. 

 

With Makoto Naegi and Hajime Hinata as the leaders of the rebuild, it was easy to follow anything they ordered. Their plan was to start with the cities that were most affected, and to build lots of air purifiers to eventually spread out to other cities. With Towa City being one of the only areas with fresh enough air to be habitable, they started there. Komaru, Naegi’s sister, was leading the team there, and you were amongst them. It was clear to see that she truly wanted the world to be back to the way it was, and it couldn't have helped your hopes more.

 

In the recent days though, you all had discovered a fairly large pile of bodies near an exit route of the city, and the scent of death hung in the air so much, you all wore masks. You never liked moving the slaughtered bodies, but if it was to rebuild the city, you'd do it a thousand times more. Though, it was stressful to see what the kids were capable of, and how much damage the influence of a spoiled child can do. It caused the destruction of a city, and of one of the smartest companies on Earth. 

 

With that thought in mind, you took a deep breath of the fresh air of your neighborhood, and unlocked your door. You were thankful that they had cleaned up the hotel and let everyone stay there, especially your boyfriend, Hajime Hinata.

 

Your heart warms at the thought of him, leading the teams all throughout the world and helping everyone as much as he can with his many talents he had acquired from Izuru Kamukura. He never hesitated when his heart was set on something, especially when it came to helping others. He's really too kind for his own good, and that's what you love about him. 

 

When you take your hair out of the clip, you're greeted by the sound of furious cutting from the kitchen. You could only guess that would be Hajime, working himself hard again. Shaking your head, you closed and locked the door, stepping around the shoe rack to look into the kitchen, smiling fondly as you spotted the tall man with his back to you. You took your shoes and jacket off, stepping towards the occupied man to wrap your arms around his waist, burying your head in his shoulder.

 

“Ah… you're home,” he hummed, chuckling warmly. “I had hoped to surprise you.” He placed his knife aside, lifting a piece of cut strawberry to your lips, to which you happily took into your mouth.

 

“Mmm…” You hummed at the sugary taste, stepping aside to greet him properly. “How was your day, Hinata-kun?” You asked, standing on your tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

 

He blushed softly, placing a hand on your arm and gently squeezing. “We didn't get much done with our area, but there's always tomorrow.” He was always so hopeful, always looking forward to tomorrow. You giggled at this, hugging him close. He laughed as well, wrapping both of his arms around your back and burying his head in your hair. “How was your area?” He mumbled, slowly turning this way and that.

 

“Hmm… we moved a lot of the deceased, but, it's still taking a while.” You knew you were always happy to talk about your progress, but this was a particularly hard one. Hajime understood this though, for he only held you closer, kissing the top of your head a few times. 

 

“Why don't you go take a bath? After I put your  _ ruined _ surprise in the oven, I'll join you,” He suggested, putting emphasis on ruined, which made you laugh once more.

 

“Okay, okay, Mr. Grinch,” You teased, parting with a soft kiss to his slightly chapped lips. He almost didn't let you go, but his mismatched stare was soft and loving as he watched you go. Continuing to cut up the strawberries for toppings and apples for the pie.

 

\--------------------

 

The hotel was fancy enough to have a tub in the corner of the far corner of the large room. Plugging all the holes, you turned the water onto warm, making sure the temperature was comfortable enough before you stripped down, your dirty clothes thrown in the laundry basket. Stepping into the large tub, you sat at one of the corners and watched as it slowly filled up. When the water reached just above your breasts, you turned the water off. You sat there for a couple of minutes, rinsing off the dirt and stress from working outside, as well as gently massaging your legs to loosen your muscles.

 

In almost no time at all, the door opened, and Hajime stepped inside, smiling once he caught sight of you getting comfortable. “Is the water warm?” He asked, undoing the knot of his tie and letting it fall to the floor.

 

“Of course.” You hummed, bringing the spray up to your hair to rinse it off. Soon, you felt the ripples in the water as he stepped in, smiling when he slowly sat next to you, wrapping an arm around your waist. “Thankfully, we picked a hotel for residence. I don't think any house would offer much comfort as a hotel room would.” Hajime chuckled, pressing a small kiss to your cheek.

 

“Everyone wants something they can feel safe in, why not a luxury hotel?” He asked, leaning his head on your shoulder.

 

“Smart choice from a smart man.” Hajime laughed softly, gently taking the spray from you and rinsing himself off. It was a nice, relaxing bath, something the both of you definitely needed. You both washed each other off, and he stole a few kisses from you as you washed his hair. “You're going to get soap in your mouth.” You laughed, spraying his hair down with a hand over his eyes. 

 

“Mmh…” He waited patiently, his arms wrapped around your hips and kneading the flesh there. “I love you,” he purred, looking up at you with his mismatched stare once you turned the spray off.

 

You smiled softly, kissing his wet forehead. “I love you too, Hinata-kun.” You straddled him, your legs around his hips and arms around his neck. “You need to relax as well.” Running your hands through his wet hair, you tilted his head back and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Hajime let out a soft moan, leaning against the seat to properly return it. 

 

When you both separated for air, he pressed his forehead against yours. “Yeah… that's a good idea.” He panted, shuddering when you started to rub his neck and shoulders. “Very good…” He bit his lip, pulling you closer so he could bury his head in your neck, kissing every inch of the soft flesh there, knowing your sensitive spots weren't hard to find. Your most prominent one rested just underneath your ear. With a soft hum, he kissed and bit at the spot, his hands falling to your thighs. You squeezed your eyes shut, your pursed lips muffling a whimper. 

 

“H-Hinata-kun…” You gasped, arms draped around his shoulders.

 

“Nh?” His distracted hum sent a shiver down your spine, for he kissed his way down your neck and to the both of your breasts. When you felt his hands trailing up your thighs, you suddenly stopped him. By tapping him on the temple, you pulled back with short breaths. 

 

“I’m sure leaning your neck that far back will stress you out. Let’s switch.” You suggested breathlessly. There was a small blush on his cheeks as he looked up at you, and nodded immediately. A huff left your lips as you got up and sat in Hajime’s place. With no hesitation at all, he captured your lips once more, hands gently encouraging your legs to wrap around his hips. It wasn’t long before you let the cloud of lust fog your mind. Your hands quickly finding his shoulders to grip. He bit your already puffy lip, breaking your focus long enough for him to tilt your head up and shove his tongue in to meld with your own. Soft pants and moans filled the quiet room, and just when you wanted to pull back, you felt a wet finger tapping on your clit. You jolted, a squeak leaving you as you both pulled back for air. Hajime was panting as well, his eyes gazing deeply at you, like you were a work of art.

 

You let out a long moan once he pressed a finger into you, your walls not being used to the stretch in so long. “I-It’s been too long-” You gasp, feeling another finger join the first. “N-Nhh… Hinata-kun…” He chuckled softly, kissing your neck softly. 

 

“Don’t be too impatient, I don’t want this to hurt you.” He whispered, making you shudder. In his joined effort of rubbing your clit and scissoring you wide, he distracted you temporarily by laying you fully against the seat. His lips finding the juncture between your neck and shoulder to press a soft bite into. You moaned wantonly, whispers of ‘please’ and his name falling from your lips. 

 

Hajime slowly pulled his fingers out when you became too impatient, parting from your shoulder with a kiss to the new mark. He knew how ready you were for him, how you longed for his touch, so he didn't ask if you were ready. Lining himself up to you, he gave you a soft and loving look as he pushed inside, immediately squeezing his eyes shut and grunting. “F… ahaha… I-I forgot how t-tight you w-were.” He whimpered, placing his hands on your thighs for support. 

 

You arched your back, happily moaning once he hilted within you. “Did you get b-bigger?” You asked, to which he snorted, and laughed softly. 

 

“B-Boost my ego, then?” With the leverage he had on your legs, he pulled out until only his tip remained inside of you, then, he thrusted back in with a quick snap of his hips.

 

“N-Nh-” You sucked in a quick breath, letting it out with a few moans and pleads for more, to which he happily delivered. He leaned over you, hands holding your hips steady so he could continue thrusting into you. Water sloshed all around you both, some even getting on the floor, and your shampoo falling into the water. You noticed this, but when he captured your lips with his, you melted into him, completely delved into pleasure. Scratching at his back and arms, you moaned deeply into his mouth, while he dug his nails into your hips and sped up his thrusts. He was desperate, he always was, but he was watching for your pleasure too, like always. With his talents, he could hone in on what's most important, and focus more on those than others. When he pulled back for air, he kept you down with a hand in your shoulder and slid his hand down to your center. When you felt his thumb circling your clit, you clenched up and squeaked as you came around him. It was unexpected, but you couldn't focus on how fast it took you to cum when he was  _ still  _ thrusting into you at a hard pace and  _ still  _ rubbing your clit. 

 

When you came down from your bliss, you opened your eyes to see, and felt, that Hajime had stopped. He looked down at a you with such love in his eyes, and at that point, you realized you were crying. That orgasm was pretty intense, so you reached up to wipe them, but Hajime already had both of his hands on your cheeks, wiping the tears away. He pressed a kiss to your forehead, “do you want to keep going?” He asked, his breath puffing against you. 

 

With no hesitation, you held his arms close. “Please, I want you to finish too.” You whispered, a pleased sigh leaving your lips when he resumed his thrusting. From what you could tell, he had been close, no doubt your clenching had made him even closer. So, you pulled him closer, until you could reach up and kiss him behind his ear, knowing he was sensitive there as well.

 

He trembled, gasping in your ear. “G-Gghh-” He choked up suddenly, burying his head into your shoulder, and then, you felt his warm semen shoot deeply into you. You held him close as he gasped and moaned into your neck, thighs shaking and hips shuddering. You whispered praises into his ear, kissing his cheek and shoulder and telling him that you loved him so much. When he finally whispered an ‘I love you too’, did you calm down. He grunted softly as he pulled out, sitting next to you with a sigh as he relaxed. 

 

With a small smile, you pulled the plug to the tub, rinsing you both off once again before you got out. Retrieving a towel from the cupboard, you stepped over to Hajime, placing the towel on his head and rubbing his wet hair out. He gave no protest as you pushed him to sit, rubbing his neck, shoulders, and back. “You did amazing, sweetie.” You kissed his cheek, wrapping the towel around his shoulders so he could dry the rest off. You took another towel and dried yourself off, turning around when you heard Hajime step out. He didn't hesitate as he walked over to kiss your cheek, pulling you close.

 

“You okay?” He asked, reaching over to grab his clean boxers and your shirt.

 

“Yeah, I'm fine.” You hummed, setting the towel on the counter and putting your shirt on.

 

“Hopefully your desert didn't get cold.” When he put his pajama bottoms on, he wrapped his towel around his shoulders and stepped out, turning on the vents as he did. 

 

“Hehehe!” You laughed, putting the rest of your clothes on and joining him.

 

\-----------------

 

After Hajime had discovered that your cake was, in fact, still warm, he was overjoyed, immediately cutting you both a slice of the cake and sitting down to eat. It took the both of you a cup of tea to get to bed, and when you did, he held you close. You laid the blankets over the both of you and buried your head in his chest. “Thank you for that, I enjoyed it, as always.” You hummed, leaning up to kiss his chin with a smile.

 

“If you didn't, I'm sure Kamukura-kun would've kicked my ass.” He laughed.

 

And a few minutes later, both of you were out like a light, and relaxed for the events of tomorrow.  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I made any mistakes!
> 
> Also, I'm open to requests now! I can't promise that I'll get them done soon-school and work keep me a busy bean-but I promise to get to them ASAP! Feel free to leave them in the comments!


End file.
